


In the Cold Light of Day

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came in the dead of night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cold Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry100's Challenge Prompt: 352: New Beginnings

 

 

The tree branches scraped and clawed at Harry’s face as he darted through the Forbidden Forest. He had to keep running, make his escape. 

 _‘Severus,’_ his heart cried. 

Hogwarts had fallen in the dead of night. He hadn’t wanted to leave, but his lover had…   

Still running, Harry could see slivers of daylight cut through the trees. It gave him hope that new beginnings were possible. He would kill Voldemort. They would start again.

 _‘Severus,_ ’ Harry’s heart cried once more. He would do whatever it took to get back to his lover.  Merlin help any that stood in his way.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
